What Will Joy Do?
by ChibiChikyn
Summary: A kunoichi from the little-known Hoshigakure comes to Sunagakure in search of a job, so then she has no trouble coming in the local Kage's office, and being an assistant to the sand siblings and simply a helper for those in need. First fanfiction! Now I understand why other people aren't good at doing summaries - -' Anyhow, enjoy
1. Prologue

_I watched behind a rock, and saw a little boy hand over the ball that my comrades lost..._

"_Here..."_

_To my surprise, all the older kids from Sunagakure gasped, "It's Gaara. Gaara of the Sand!"_

_They were silent for a moment, and screamed, "Run!" and scrambled away as soon as they could. Before I could react, in fact, hands of sand reached out and grabbed the Sunagakure kids' legs and pulled them back._

"_Wait!" the little boy called. "I don't want to be alone anymore.."_

_That was a little too much for me, so I ran around the rock and was about to set a chunk of crystal on the little boy when he suddenly attacked an older girl with sand..._

_And someone else that appeared to be the little boy's guardian blocked the attack solely with his arms. Anyhow, I was sure matters were in good hands, so I skipped past the people of Sunagakure and brushed past the little boy. But before I was out of earshot I made sure to whisper:_

"_**You have pretty eyes."**_


	2. Who's She? I'm Kanade!

"Yo!"

Everyone in the Kazekage's office turned their head to the cheerful noise that echoed through the halls. What they saw was quite a shocker: A girl had twisted the door of its hinges and came on in. She had waist-length jet-black hair similar to Hinata's style but more black than blue, shiny dark golden eyes that laughed, and a fair complexion. She donned a regular shinobi outfit but wore a white hoodie instead of a green vest, and her forehead protector was worn across the top of her head like Sakura's. What was the most notable, though, was that she was barefoot.

"I'm here looking for a job. I hope I find one here!" She sang.

Excited murmurs arose from the crowd, and you could hear people asking who she was and how she had the audacity to burst into the Kazekage's place.

Someone especially curious asked, "What be your name?"

"Kanade. Tsubasa Kanade." was the reply. "Will someone lead me to the Kazekage-dono?"

**Kanade's Point of View**

So I found myself standing at these grand double-doors minutes later, bobbing my head to some music that I heard this morning. I think that the Sunagakure is a nice place to be in. This village is nice and warm.

I knocked, and someone said, "Come in."

So then I opened the doors and trotted on in, and at the desk sat a person maybe a month or two older than me who had a gigantic gourd sitting next to him. He beckoned to a chair sitting in front of the desk so I promptly set my arse in the chair.

There was a moment of silence, and he asked, "Your name is Tsubasa Kanade, correct?"

"Aye!" I replied. "Right from the Hoshigakure." I pointed to my forehead protector.

"Well," he said as he straightened his back, "I am the Fifth Kazekage-"

"Oh!" I gasped. "Sorry to interrupt, but you are the Kazekage-dono right now?"

"Yes."

"So you have an idea why I am here right now?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a use for me?"

"Yes."

"Could you stop answering with 'Yes' ?"

"..."

I decided that we should really start talking about things that we needed to talk about, so I coughed and started to ask about what they needed, and the things that I was capable of doing...

"Alright. I can do just about anything you want me to do, and for the things I can't do, I'll try to do." I smiled and thought that was a good description of myself. I could see the gears working in that head of the emotionless Kazekage-dono, and he only tilted his head to the side.

"Would you be satisfied living next to this building and offering support to the Sunagakure people?"

I replied, "Sure, as in fighting for them or like giving them food or something?"

"All of those."

"Alright! Oh yeah, you don't have to pay me. I'm just doing this for fun. I hope I can get something out of this, though."

He nodded slowly and said, "You may leave."

I got up and skipped out.

"By the way," I said, halfway out the door,_"You have pretty eyes."_


	3. The Battle with Tenmari! Meet Kankuro!

Kanade's Point of View

So I left, right?

Before I stepped out the door, though, a lady with a huge fan handed me a piece of paper and said, "So you were the crazy girl that wrenched the door off it's hinges with your bare hands, huh? When you become our assistants, make sure to have a duel with me."

She winked and waved a hand at me.

I watched her walk away and I bowed deeply while calling out, "Thanks a bunch!"

I skipped past a group of people that were bandaging the door, and back to a pretty Pink Siris I spotted on my way here and made myself comfortable in the tree. The sun had started to set, so I picked a few leaves on the tree and spread them out in front of me, clapped my hands together and said, "Itadakimasu!" Then stuffed the leaves in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed contently, then carefull filled out the form with some sticks for a pen and some dandelion juice for ink. After I filled the sheet out, I closed my eyes.

Let's call it a day.

Kanade opened her eyes and stretched, then directed her attention to the shadows. It was about 6:50.

She jumped off the Pink Siris tree she slept on and took the paper out of her pocket and read it again.

It looked something like this:

* * *

Name: Tsubasa Kanade

Age: 15

Date of Birth: July 25

Gender: Female

Height: 165.4 cm

Weight: 44.4 kg

Blood Type: O-

Village: Village Hidden Among the Stars, in the Land of Bears

Rank: Jounin

Nature Type: Crystal Release, Light Release

Other: I like singing, playing instruments, taking care of plants, running, swimming, and making friends.

* * *

She nodded and smiled, then made her way to the building of which she would get her job!

Kanade's Point of View:

"You mean I'm accepted?!"

"Yes. And also, we'll connect a phone to the tree you live on so you can send and receive messages easily."

"YEEEAAAY!"

I lunged out of my seat and started doing cartwheels around the room in ecstasy. After, maybe, twenty or so of them, I got up and brushed myself off and stared face-to-face with a slightly amused looking Kazekage and bowed deeply.

"Thanks a bunch, Kazekage-dono!"

With that, I skipped out of the door while humming happily.

Right before I left, though, I was a little careless and crashed into something. (Someone?)

"Whoops! Sorry!" I looked up and saw a weird creature with three eyes and a tousled tuft of hair. I poked it and asked whether or not if it was alive. It didn't answer, so I left it alone and carefully went out the door. But I really wonder if it was alive.

The next day, I received my first call.

"Tsubasa! You are Tsubasa, correct?"

I yelled back in, "Aye!"

"This is Tenmari, one of the Sand Siblings and the Kazekage's bodyguard."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Who?"

"You know, I have a huge fan!"

"Oh!"

"You will fight me in a match today! 1:00 sharp!"

"Oh, okay!" I replied happily.

And then she hung up.

I dusted by bare feet off, and put on my white jacket. I tied on the forehead protector, ate some mushrooms I picked up earlier, and took a look at the shadows. 12:55. It's time I went.

Tenmari was already there, holding the huge iron fan, a hand on her hip.

"Nice! You really are here at 1:00 sharp. You'll make a good assistant."

She cracked her knuckles and said, "Now I'll see how good your skills are."

I replied, "Bring it on!"

With that, she opened her fan and swiped it across the room.

I stood there. You see, our Kekkei Genkai, the Bloodline Limit of the Tsubasa clan is the Light Release, which allows any harmful intent to pass through our bodies, because we are made of light. When the blast of wind hit me, I scattered, then recollected.

Tenmari set her fan down with a clank and said, "Oh? You can dodge my attacks unconsciously? Well, let's see how you attack."

"_Crystal Release: Crystal Needles!_" I sent a barrage of crystal needles at Tenmari, but she blew the needles all away.

"_Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagon Prison!_" I was sure this would work because it'd trap anything in it and if I shattered it, Tenmari-dono would disintegrate.

"_Great Sickle Weasel Technique!_" and with her summoned her weasel and to my surprise, she sliced the jutsu in half.

I said, "I have animals to summon, too!"

I took a chomp out of my thumb and shouted, "_Summoning Technique: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

My big beige chicken, Chidori popped out and said in her harmonious chirping voice, "Hey, Kanade! Why didja bring me out here today?"

I replied, "Go and have a match with that weasel over there. I'll treat you to jasmine rice later if you defeat it."

"Got it!"

As she lumbered off in a gallop, I performed another summoning technique, and another.

"Torio! Kotori!" I cried. "Go and attack the lady with the Iron Fan!"

The two twin black and white crows nodded and Kotori took off like an arrow, with Torio cawing instructions at her.

I nodded as I saw those Kotori dodging the bursts of wind while Torio watched and called tactical suggestions at Kotori. When Koto reached Tenmari's face, she raked two feet across her face. But that's as far as she got. Tenmari snatched Koto and looked at me. She tightened her grip on Koto and sent a grin across the room to me.

Koto, squawking and in a complete mess of feathers looked at me and yelped, "Help me!"

So then, I was about to use another offensive jutsu when Tenmari threatened, "Move a step and she'll die."

I had no choice but to freeze and plead for her to let Kotori go.

So then that Tenmari had an evil side, too! After I told her I wouldn't move, she let go of Koto's neck and I ran over to hug the bedraggled white crow. She coughed and a puff of white stuff trickled out of her beak.

I was trained in healing, so I wrapped my hands around her head and wrapped her in kind of a yellow glow. She stopped hacking and wheezing and stood up, looking fine. I wiped my brow and saw the Tenmari-dono I called this morning again, looking concerned.

I told the three summoned birds that they did good and they disappeared.

Tenmari wiped the blood off her face and said, "You'd win if you were a little more less emotional. I noticed that your weakness is, well, you don't like to see people suffering."

I saluted and said, "I'll try my best to change."

I crawled slowly out of the battle arena in the Kazekage's office with a sinking feeling in my stomach. If I just had quickly reacted, I might have won. I plopped down at the stairs in front of the building, blew my short bangs up and brushed off my jacket, then started humming again.

I almost fell asleep when a something crashed into me.

I opened my eyes wide and prayed that my golden eyes won't freak anyone out.

I saw that thing again, the three-eyed-shaggy-weird-I-don't-know-whether-or-no t-alive-object crashed into me this time.

"Woah! Freaky Three-Eyed-Shaggy-Weird-I-Don't-Know-Whether-Or-No t-Alive-Object! Yo!" I shouted, with new energy.

"He's not a...whatever you just said," came a voice from somewhere behind the thing. "His name is Crow. Karasu."

I blinked and said, "Then you would be Kankuro-dono, one of the other Sand Siblings?"

Crow was pulled back, and from behind emerged a guy who was noticeably taller than me. He had strange purple markings on his face and...well...he wore like a black outfit. I looked up and squeaked, "Blends in with the shadows!"

He laughed and said, "Your eyes freak me out."

I got kinda annoyed, so I puffed my cheeks out and said indignantly, "Well, there's nothing I can do about that!"

He laughed again and set his hand on my head. "Well, then. From what I heard, your name is Tsubasa Kanade, correct? Can you sing? I mean, your name means 'Playing Music', right?"

"Aye! You bet I can!"

Kankuro told me, "Look, since you're our assistant now, why don't you clean out my puppets? You're the only assistant that seems to not scream when you see one of these."

I replied that I'd love to.

So then, I got to clean Crow and Black Ant and Scorpion and all the others and say Hi to them every morning at 7:00. I liked that, though.

One morning, I received a call from the Kazekage-dono.

"Tsubasa-san. You're needed at Konoha."


	4. The Crazy Mission at Konoha! Meet Sora!

**Kanade's Point of View**

"A mission from Konoha?!" I clutched the phone and talked into the phone in excitement.

"Yes, but I do not know mission details. It's not an overly dangerous mission, though."

I hopped up in joy. I'm going to Konoha, the big village, the great village! After all, for someone like me who came from the Hoshi would think that Konoha is great.

I jumped up excitedly and then...I fell off the tree. Good thing I had my Kekkei Genkai.

I loved running, so I decided to run to Konoha as fast as possible.

After a while, outside the gates of Konoha, I nearly passed out. The village was huge. So I went in, and saw many people. I waved to a few, and they

looked at me, annoyed. _What happened to these people?_

I went into the Hokage's office and saw the Hokage for the first time-a really pretty lady.

She looked at me tastelessly and said, "Oh. You're Tsubasa Kanade, right?"

I looked at her curiously and said, "Aye, Hokage-dono. Why are your people so depressed?"

She waved a hand and said, "Well, that's your mission. Cheer us up. From what I heard from the Kazekage, you have a sunny disposition."

I laughed and said, "I'm excited!"

She looked at me dully and said again, "You're teaming up with Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Tenten. Good luck."

I turned around and saw a group of emotionless people my age checking me out. And a dog.

"Ah. so you're Tsubasa Kanade. I'm Naruto."

"Is it just me or do you have whiskers?"

"We're Kiba and Akamaru."

"Your dog looks like he put his ears in a chocolate puddle."

"Hello. I'm Tenten."

"I like what you're wearing."

With those three facts, they cracked up and started laughing.

I looked around and said, "What? I just said the truth."

Naruto-dono wiped his eyes and said, "Okey! Let's get to work-ttebayo."

"Dattebayo? What does that mean?"

I was ignored.

I thought for a while. "We should do something that makes a bunch of people happy at the same time."

I was bombarded by a million answers.

_"Ramen!"_

_"Scrolls!"_

_"Myself!"_

_"Training!"_

_"Akamaru!"_

I said, "Well. Let's do Scroll-Ramen-Self-Trained-Akamaru. Whatever that is. Since people like it."

Kanade teetered down the hall of the Kazekage's place, laughing this crazy belly laugh. She fell in the Kazekage's office, rolling around the floor.

"Mission..._gahaha_..Accomplished..._hyahyahya_..-ttebayo."

The Kazekage looked at her curiously, rested his chin on his arms, and calmly asked, "What happened?"

She pounded the ground and cried, "We put together this bizarre thing and called all the citizens together. The results were hilarious!"

The Kazekage blinked, and said, "Nicely done. You may leave."

_"Furueteru kono tamashii ga_

_Mitsuketa ki ga shita_

_Iku oku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo_

_Miokutta_

_Te wo futta_

_Arigatou, to"_

_"My soul is shaking_

_I thought I found it_

_Like millions of dreams the day can vanish_

_I watched it fade_

_I waved it good-bye_

_'Thank you'"_

She sang happily as she Pranced out the door.

**Kanade's Point of View:**

I like Konoha, and I met all the ninja and people there. I hope I can go there again sometime. I climbed back into my tree, improved with a large

banana leaf from Konoha. I can sleep under it and keep warm and comfy.

I think I'll go around in Suna today, after all, it's a wonderful sunny day.

After I checked for splinters between my feet, I left my tree and walked around the village. I needed actual food now, instead of some stuff I pulled off

of trees. In neat sand huts, people sold fruit, and souvenirs, and different items.

I saw a shop that sold animals, and quickly I inquired, "How much are they?"

"...150 ryo."

I looked into my bag and just barely came up with enough money from missions and the fact that I almost never bought food to buy all the animals in the cages.

The shopkeeper looked at me in shock and said, "Are you sure you want all these?"

"Aye, I do. I need these animals."

The vendor threw his hands up and shouted, "I'm rich!" And danced away.

I carried the cages on beams of light back home after selecting and buying a few breadfruit and putting them in my bag.

I opened all the cages and told them to find their way back home carefully and to make sure to be careful.

All of them quietly looked at me, and ran away after a moment of staring. The only animal left was a tiny undersized Mourning Dove that couldn't fly yet.

"Awwww!" I looked at the dove. I then asked, "What's your name?"

She shook her head.

"Do you have no name?"

He cheeped feebly.

"Well then. Your name is...Sora. Sora. Do you like that?"

He cocked his head and cheeped again.

"You'll be my messenger, and you'll fly as far as you can into the Sora, the Sky when you grow up. Got it?"

He ruffled his feathers and nodded.

I'm glad I got another buddy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Um, hey. I messed up a little on the last chapter.**

**So, ah, the song is from Angel Beats, the opening, My Soul, Your Beats. If you want the full lyrics, go to this link:**

/2010/05/23/lyrics-angel-beats-op-my-soul-your-bea ts-lia/

**This is the first time doing something like this, so after the Romaji will be the English translation.**

**Anyway, I'm having a hard time deciding how this fanfiction should end. Should Kanade die? Or should she live? Like, if she dies, then her ghost would make an appearance in the last chapter.**

**If she lives, then all will be good and she'll do whatever she does.**


	5. Healing of the Tsubasa! The Painful Trip

**Kanade's Point of View**

I wanted to go to Konoha again. Tenmari said that the food was good, and I wanted some. Not only that, but I'd like to meet up

with all the ninja again, and shop there, and have a fistfight with Sakura-dono.

I hoped I'd be able to do all that.

So anyway, I arrived there in a few hours, and I successfully found all my friends and we went out for some Ramen.

"Your treat, Kanade-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled at me.

And I just remembered that my wallet was now empty. So I stood there in dismay.

Tenten rested a hand on my back and asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked back at her and coughed, "I got no money."

Then the tight group of my friends gasped, "Nani? Didn't you have over a million ryo two days ago? And you never buy food!"

I didn't want to disappoint, so I cheerfully asked, "How about we eat some oranges? They're my favorite food. And also, you can watch

how I make plants speed-grow."

I took an orange seed out of my pocket and waved it about, then stuck it in the dirt.

_"Light Technique: Light of Life!" _

I used the healing jutsu that was passed down in the Tsubasa Clan to make the plant grow.

"Say, Kanade, why's the healing glow a golden yellow color instead of the usual green color?" Sakura asked, watching intently.

I stared into the yellow healing mist. "You see, that's our Clan's Bloodline Limit. Our specialty is Light Release, and our healing magic is

golden in color. The Light Technique: Light of Life can be used to make things grow, or heal things. Pretty useful, huh?!"

Everyone nodded thoughtfully.

Soon, nice oranges fell off the tree and into our hands. I peeled an orange and shoved it whole into my mouth, chewed four times then

swallowed with a large "gulp".

Everyone else seemed to be satisfied, even Naruto.

It was getting late, and I messed around a lot already with my buddies, so I wondered where I should stay. I picked a place on top of

Naruto's building.

The next morning, I woke up early so I could sing. Hopefully, I wouldn't wake people up.

_"Kodomo no koro mita niji wo ima miageru to_

_Nanairo de wa naku yagate kiri ga kakari_

_Jikan wa sugi kawatte yuku_

_Kimi wo sagashitemo doko ni mo inai_

_Me wo toji kokoro hiraite mata nagamete mitemo_

_Nani mo kawaranai no ka tashikamete mitai"_

_"There are no seven colors, and before I know it, the fog starts_

_Looking up at the rainbow that I saw as a child now_

_Time passes and things continue to change_

_Even if I search for you, I won't find you_

_I close my eyes and open my heart, so if I look up at it again_

_Will anything have changed? I need to know"_

I stopped, and with the wind combing my hair, I smiled.

Kanade waved to her fellow Konoha ninja and trotted contently home.

At her tree, she added a two tiny baskets woven together so tightly that it could hold water, and with Sora watching, she filled one with bread and the

water, then tied them onto the tree.

**Kanade's Point of View:**

I looked at the shadows and determined that it was about 4:00 P.M.

I headed to the Kazekage's office and knocked on the door to his room. Today, I had an appointment with the Kazekage. About, like money and boring

stuff like that. I was supposed to be here at 4:05, and waited there.

He opened the door, and said, "Hello, Tsubasa-san. How are you doing?"

I said, "Fine, thanks. You don't have to be so polite, you know, Kazekage-dono."

My comment appeared to be ignored.

He went back inside, slung the gourd over his shoulder, came out, and said, "Hn. Let's go. Hold this, first."

He held out a stack of papers so high it was about 100 orange trees stacked on each other..

I winced and said, "Do I really have to carry that? I may be strong, but please do not look at me for Taijutsu."

Soon after, the Kazekage was walking leisurely ahead of me, teetering with my arms full of papers and getting fatigued because I carried the other

half on my light beams. Gomen, light beams!

We came to a small tea shop, and I said, "Let's...PLEASE STOP HERE!"

A minute later, I was eating dangos and watching Kazekage fill the papers out.

I said, "Why did we have to carry all these out here?"

The reply was, "I need to give them to someone."

"Why can't you just mail all of them?"

"The other person does not trust me."

I buried my head in my hands and cried, "In the name of my freaky yellow eyes, why does that guy have so many excuses?!"

The scratching of the pen echoed throughout the Tea House.

So, from about 4:30, we sat there until about 7:00.

I was so bored in the middle that I decided to have a handstand contest with my shadow.

Finally, finally, FINALLY the Kazekage stopped writing and set his pen down with a clack.

"I'm finished. Now..."

"YOSHAAAAAA I NEED SOME EXERCISE!" I screamed in ecstasy and picked up the entire pile, then sped off in some vague direction.

Plants that tried to eat me after I asked one for the right path.

Stones that tried to kill me after I touched one.

Maybe It's not the best idea to overreact to the completion of papers. But still.

"Based on our direction, the time, we are heading to the Country of Earth, in the north," I said quietly to myself.

The sun was setting, the sky was purple streaked with pink and red.

I kind of shook the stack I was carrying and said, "If we want to get there by today, we'll have to run..."

The reply was, "She never said we couldn't get it in by Midnight."

"Oh."

We went as quickly as possible across the border.

A few people saw us and exclaimed, "If it isn't the Kazekage-sama! And I see that you've got someone to help you!"

I was extremely angered at that comment. 'Got' someone to help you?! I helped him out of my own choice!

I swear, I looked like I ate a bar of soap for the rest of the night and most of the morning.

Good Luck, Kana-chan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahaha! I had no idea what to write for this chapter, so I threw in the trip to Dirtland. ...I'll leave you with that to figure out.**

**Anyway, the song is a part from the Naruto Ending Gentle Rainbow. I made a mistake in the last song by saying that you could find the full lyrics **

**at a ****random site, so I'll just not give the lyrics this time. Have fun! **

**P.S. I'm going to write a full character description of Kana-chan in the next chapter in the Author's Note section.**


	6. Songs and Solidarity-The Attack on Suna!

"Wow! What an amazing Music Room!" Kanade cried.

A piano, a harp, two trumpets, six violins, a few guitars, you name it! The Village of Sand's Music Room in the Kazekage's office is really marvelous.

"Yep." Tenmari lifted her head proudly and grinned. "Can't wait to hear you play!"

Kankuro laughed. "Playing Music, indeed."

The Kazekage crossed his arms, and said, "Go ahead."

"The first instrument I ever learned how to play was the piano before my Pa found that I had absolute pitch!" Kanade sat down on the seat of the

piano and lifted the cover.

She put her hands on the keys and closed her eyes.

_"Urunda hitomi no oku ni_  
_Kawaranu kimi no sugata_  
_'doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no'_  
_Todaeta hibi no kotoba_

_Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_  
_Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_  
_Oshiete umi wataru kaze_  
_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

_Kasunda chihei no mukou ni_  
_Nemureru hoshi no souwa_  
_'akenai yoru wa nai yo' to_  
_Ano hi no tsumi ga warau_

_Furueru kimi wo dakiyose_  
_Todokanu kokuu wo aogu_  
_Kikoeru yami terasu kane_  
_Kimi eto michi wa tooku_

_Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_  
_Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_  
_Oshiete umi wataru kaze_  
_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

_Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_  
_Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_  
_Oshiete umi wataru kaze_  
_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

_Inori wa toki wo koeru"_

Kanade sang and tapped on the keys.

_"In the depths of my tear-filled eyes,_  
_Is your everlasting beauty._  
_"How far does the world go?"_  
_Those words from our bygone days._

_ Even on those freezing, stormy nights,_  
_Though you are still out of sight, I continue on._  
_Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,_  
_That my prayers will pass through time._

_Beyond the misty horizons,_  
_Stars are fabled to lie._  
_"Dawn will surely follow every night."_  
_The sins of my past laughs._

_ I try to embrace you trembling with uncertainty,_  
_But I look up at the empty sky beyond reach._  
_I hear the chime that illuminates darkness,_  
_Showing me that the path to you is still far._

_Even on those freezing, stormy nights,_  
_Though you are still out of sight, I continue on._  
_Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,_  
_That my prayers will pass through time._

_Even on those freezing, stormy nights,_  
_Though you are still out of sight, I continue on._  
_Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,_  
_That my prayers will pass through time."_

Kanade ended her song and opened her eyes.

**Kanade's Point of View:**

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tsubasa-san."

"Ah, Kazekage-dono!"

"You're needed."

"What for?"

"You see, there's this corner in the Village of Sand where no hope whatsoever finds it's way. I want you to to shine a light down there like you did yesterday."

"Sure! I'll get myself ready. Oh, and will you people provide me with a large pot and the guitar and the trumpet? And can Fishy come along?"

"Fishy?"

"You know, Naruto-dono."

"Alright. Thank you, Tsubasa-san."

The next morning, I cooked up a huge pot of vegetable soup, and ten whole loaves of bread. I carefully put them on my beams of light, took my wallet,

slung the guitar over my shoulder, slung the trumpet over my shoulder, and put on lots of smiles. Naruto came over, and he helped me hold the soup.

When I arrived at the Hopeless Corner, my jaw dropped to the ground right away. Hundreds of people were huddled together, pockets under their

eyes, Eyes bloodshot. Hardly even dressed in anything. Looked even worse than I did when I was angry.

Now that just broke my heart.

I thought they'd be happier with a bath in the little river I found near the border of the Village of the Sand.

"Hello, everyone! I'm here to bring hope here. I smiled, and a few children crawled out of trash cans.

I said, "How about people come with me, ten at a time. We can give ourselves a bath by a river, and I'll choose clothes for you.

I helped the old up, and carried the weak there while having little kids clinging to my legs I healed the sick and injured.

I was able to give them a bath, and with my money, I was able to buy some clothes for them.

After making sure that all of them had chairs that I got with some spare ryo, Naruto and I passed around bowls of food with a piece of bread sticking out of each one.

Some of them were even able to manage a smile, so I was convinced that they were happier.

I picked up my guitar and played a chord.

"How about some music? It's good for digestion."

I strummed the tune to Loneliness...

I then showed them how to plant seeds and then grew a few oranges and some other edible plants (Edible? Acutally, everything is edible in my dictionary because you can technically eat everything if you wanted to, but the only problem would be that you'd get sick).

I showed them how to light a fire, and where to get a job if they wanted to.

I was bending down when I felt a splat on my pant leg.

I turned around and looked down, and saw a glob of mud on it.

I laughed and watched that kid run away. "Oh, It's on!" I yelled, took my jacket off, rolled my sleeved up, and picked up a ball of mud.

Later, when we were all crusted with mud, I washed their clothes and I bid them farewell. Lots of the children seemed to want to leave with me, but I told them to be good and to stay with their mothers and fathers and whoever was watching over them.

Fishy waved to me, too, and said, "Kana-chan, do you have a nickname?"

I shrugged, and said, "I used to be called Tada."

He smiled and said, "Okay, Tada it is!"

"Bye, Tada-chan!"

"Bye, Fishy!"

I decided to leave my pot and basket there in case they wanted to use them later, and carried my jacket and my instruments back.

Three steps into the Kazekage's office, I halted, and said in shame, "Shoot. I didn't wash my own clothes."

I could do nothing there until I was in his workroom and explained what happened.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, they had a bath, I bought things for them, fed them, taught them some tricks, and..."

I set a finger on my chin and thought of a good was to put it. "We had a mudball fight."

"Oh."

The Kazekage-dono chuckled slightly and said, "Well, you can take a shower in here. I'll tell someone to wash your clothes.

I bowed and said, "Thanks a bunch, Kazekage-dono!"

I walked out the door, and into Black Ant.

"Oh? What are you doing out here?"

I printed a me-shaped mud silhouette on his belly, so I carefully brushed it off and said, "Well, Black Ant. I gotta go, because I don't want to get more mud on you." I quickly and carefully made my way to the bathroom.

I mean, literally.

The Bathroom.

The room was literally a place with holes, tiled and filled with water. There was about 20 showers, so I took my clothes off, went into one, and scrubbed the mud off. I also rubbed soap into my hair, and rinsed it out. It's been about ten years since I took my real shower.

I was surprised to see my clothes washed and dried my a mysterious person already, when I came out.

I dressed, tied the forehead protector across my head, slid my hands into the white hoodie's pockets, and headed out. I saw a shinobi struggling to get her footwear on and I was glad I didn't wear shoes.

I headed back to the Kazekage's office and saw him talking to another person, so I waited outside.

He beckoned me in after the other person left, so I went in, and sat down.

He said, "You didn't get to explain in detail, Tsubasa-san, so I'll listen carefully now."

I nodded and ran a hand though my clean hair, and repeated in detail what I did.

"Hn." He nodded and said, "Your mission is complete, Tsubasa-san."

I nodded back.

I asked, "By the way, Kazekage-dono, what's your name? I never caught it."

He replied, "Gaara. Gaara of the Sand."

I was sweating so hard I almost gave myself another shower.

I put a hand on his shoulder, hung my head, and slowly said, "Your n-name means...means..."

He then slapped a hand across my mouth and said, "Yes, yes, I know. I can't change that, so please bear with it."

I shook his hand off and said, "Well, I'll be back to practice music and stuff like that! I then sped out the door, and then I hopped onto my tree. Sora was drinking water quietly, and his wings had matured a little. I picked him up and said, "Sora, I think it's time you sat on my shoulder and followed me around."

He seemed to understand, and he hopped on my shoulder. I was glad I had something to talk to other than trees and flowers and bugs.

Kanade decided to go to Konoha again two days later, so she put Sora on her shoulder and took off.

The people of The Hidden Leaf were in a good mood today, and Kanade ran into Team 10 taking a brisk run.

"Hey, Guys!" Kanade shouted out to them. "How's everything going?"

Team 8 instantly halted and looked back at whoever was calling them.

"Ah, Kanade! Everything's fine. How about you?" said Kiba.

"Rawrf!"

Kanade replied, "Fine! How about you?"

"Hey, who's that bird sitting on your shoulder? Why's he here?"

She pointed to Sora and said, "That's Sora. I found him trampled my a few animals and took him in."

"That's a pretty bird..." Hinata whispered quietly.

"Why thank you, Hinata-dono!" came the jovial reply.

And then Kanade turned to Shino and said, "He's strictly vegetarian. I made sure he doesn't eat bugs. Besides, if he did, I'd force him to spit it out and then take the bug in instead.

With that, Sora nearly fell off her shoulder.

"Anyway, have fun, Guys!" She waved them off.

**Kanade's Point of View:**

I messed around with Naruto, had a footrace and won, trained a little with Sakura, did somersaults ten times around the village with Guy-dono and Lee-dono. After helping out at Ino's store for a while, I decided to head back.

Back in my Pink Siris tree, I hung my jacket on a branch and then laid down on the branch I always slept on and pulled the giant leaf over. Sora hopped to a small branch of his own and shut his eyes.

I looked around and shut my eyes and fell asleep.

About an hour later, I suddenly heard a rustle, so I jerked up and poked Sora. He got up and fluttered on my shoulder. I took a kunai out of my weapon pouch and held it up.

I'm glad my ears never slept.

Believe it or not, I can eavesdrop without waking up.

Anyways, I blocked a throwing star coming at my neck, and so I stood up.

"_Light Release: Illumination Technique!"_

I performed a seal and waved my hand across the top of my head and everything suddenly became as bright as day.

There was a scream, another rustle, a scuffing of running feet. I turned my head to the sound, but nothing was there. The attacker had escaped.

I pulled everything on, shook my head a little, jumped off the tree with Sora on my shoulder, and ran as fast as I could to the giant sand building I knew so well.

The doors were locked, and I pounded and tapped and sang with all my might, but no one answered.

I clapped my hands together, and wailed, "Gomen, door! I'll have to wrench you off again."

I grabbed the knob, put a foot to the left of the door, and pushed and kicked and twisted.

The door fell away with a clatter, so I brushed my hands, propped the door up against the wall, patted it a few times to show my apologies, and ran at a full sprint to the Kazekage's room.

In fact, I ran so fast that I left a me-shaped print through several security doors and the Kazekage's room was no exception.

Apparently the Kazekage had been awake, doing some late-night work and was looking at me, who resembled a porcupine because of all the splinters and grains of sand and bits of glass I had sticking out everywhere.

My eyes were pouring out green stuff, I was sweating, My nose was runny, liquid was coming out of my mouth, and my ears were leaking for all I knew.

I sank my head into the floor and said, "Sorry for the...trouble. But I sensed one too many ninjas from different villages trying to attack..."

He stood up, threw the gourd around his shoulder, turned off the lights, and looked out the strange shapes printed into his door and beyond.

I wiped a handful of a disgusting mixture of whatever off my face and dissolved it with some Cleansing Light. I also plucked out a few splinters that my Light didn't pick up.

By this time, both of the other Sand Siblings had woken up, and saw a Tsubasa Kanade banging her head into the ground, a Kazekage sticking his head out of the Kanade-shaped prints on their doors, and a trail of wood and glass and sand and yet another door wrenched off it's hinges.

I made sure my face was clean before I lifted my head out of the ground.

Sora was looking around, utterly discombobulated.

I patted him and said, "It's okay."

Then I stood up, brushed myself off, and stated, "I'm really afraid for the people of this village. Many attackers are in the town of Suna."

I gave a weak smile and waited.

"The doors..." Tenmari-dono said absently.

"I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU PEOPLE WOULD STOP IGNORING ME!" I screamed in an act of fury.

I sprinted off, pursuing the evil people that wanted to do something to the people I loved of the village.

I didn't even care whether or not if other people wanted to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I KNOW THE SONGS ARE ANNOYING. BUT THESE ARE MY FAVORITE ANIME SONGS, AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, AT LEAST LISTEN TO IT.**

**The song is ~Inori~ You Raise Me Up from RomeoxJuliet.**

** I need to tell you people a few things; For those of you that don't know, Absolute Pitch is when someone can define a note by just listening to it. It's purely genetics, and It's very hard to earn through ear training. I'm a pianist, and I'm proud to bear the same trait as Kana-chan :)**

**the Honorific -dono is in between -san and -sama, but also commands request from the speaker.**

**I have the Character Info Sheet as promised:**

* * *

**Tsubasa "Tada" Kanade**

**Tsubasa meaning Wing**

**Tada meaning Free and Just**

**Kanade meaning Playing Music**

Age: 15

Date of Birth: July 25 (Leo)

Gender: Female

Height: 165.4 cm

Weight: 44.4 kg

Blood Type: O-

Village: Village Hidden Among the Stars, in the Land of Bears

Rank: Jounin

Nature Type: Crystal Release, Light Release

Hobbies: Singing, Playing Instruments, running, swimming, making friends, climbing trees.

Favorite food: Oranges

Least Favorite food: Meat

Relationships: Tsubasa Hiyori (Twins with Tsubasa Hiroki, sister)

Tsubasa Hiroki, brother

Tsubasa Michio (father)

Umemoto Riyeko (mother)

Personality: Kind, Intelligent, and Gentle. She has the same "Special Power" That Naruto has, making friends in a short while everywhere. Stranger to none, and loves Freedom. She's always smiling and happy, and appears to be afraid of nothing.

However, she hates being ignored, and hates rude people. Good anger management, but when she blows up, she is truly terrifying. She is also painfully blunt and truthful.

She fears for her friends and tends to go insane when her fellows are in danger, due to a traumatic experience.

* * *

**If you want more info, just PM me or write in the reviews.**


	7. False Alarm!

**Kanade's Point of View**

I heard the sound of sand behind me, but I knew that my Kekkei Genkai would cancel it's effect on me, so I tore on.

I felt a large hand curling around my waist, and I got ready to disperse.

However, the hand grabbed me and I stopped moving.

_What?! My Bloodline Limit failed to do it's job?! Was there no evil intent?_

I kept on moving my legs, hoping that running would have some effect.

When I heard footsteps approaching I no choice but to do...

"_Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit!"_

I was instantly inside a giant crystal dome, and beside me was...The Kazekage-dono!?

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" I asked in a surprised voice.

He crossed his arms and said, "My sand was able to be fast enough to be caught in your technique."

The hand lifted me onto the the top of the dome, and I could do nothing but struggle futilely.

"Well..._hup_...As if..._mph_...getting me stuck up here.._hhuumph_...would do any good.._uck_...!"

He kept me up there until I became so bored of struggling that I flipped on my back and started whistling.

"Ah..I hope your siblings arrive soon. I have a crick in my neck." I yawned.

The hand was lowered, and I was released.

"Why, thank you!" I stood up from the ground and stretched.

The sun was peeking over the hills, so I released my technique and hurried to climb up a tree to see the sunrise.

The Kazekage wasn't far below, standing on one of his sand cloud thingies.

"So you like sunrises?" The Kazekage smiled.

"Yes, I do!" I exclaimed.

"_Puff..huff...huff.._"

We turned around to see the Sand Siblings finally caught up with us.

"Wha-Why do you people run so fast?" They exclaimed in sync.

I said, "I like running. For the Kazekage-dono here, I don't know how he caught up with me so quickly."

The Kazekage ran a hand through his hair.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"I think that we should try and catch up with the evil people that are trying to hurt my friends..." I stated quietly.

"I'll just go first." I said after summoning Chidori and sitting on her back.

We galloped off at tremendous speed because of her size.

After a quick scour of the village, everything seemed fine except for a few loaves of bread stolen from the people that sold sandwiches, and a few throwing stars stuck in the branches of several trees.

We met up back at where we started, and told each other about the things we found.

Nothing could be done except to wait until nighttime, so we returned to our dwellings.

I sat cross-legged back in my tree at home, next to fledgling Sora chipping at a piece of wood. I was hungry, so I munched on some guavas that I bought from the Country of Earth when we went on that errand.

I heard another rustle just then, so I picked up a wood splinter that was sharp and scary, and flung it in that direction.

There was a cry, and a "What's wrong?"

I hopped off of my tree and landed in a mob of about ten ninjas that looked like monkeys.

Their forehead protectors showed that they were from the Hidden Village of Rain.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT MY FRIENDS?!" I screamed in their ears.

They suddenly drew back in fear and said, "We never wanted to do anything to hurt your friends."

Another one said, "Lately, there's been a shortage of food in Amegakure."

I was stunned at my stupidity and lowered my head. "Sorry."

They said, "We'd appreciate some food."

I hung my head even lower and said, "Okay. Sorry for yelling at you guys."

The shook their heads and said, "No, it's okay."

I smiled and said, "You people are nice. I'll go fetch something for you."

Later, I returned with so much food that I was drowning in drool.

They accepted it, and nodded gratefully.

I laughed and said, "Eat all that before I eat it for you!"

They happily took their food and returned to their home, northeast of Suna.

I went back to the Castle of Sand (Okay, I'm calling it that now) and told the Kazekage-dono:

"False Alarm. They were just fellow ninjas that were hungry."

"Ah."

He chuckled and looked up to the ceiling.

"I thought it might be that, only food was missing from the village."

"Aye!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I could think of nothing else to write. How did you like the last one, then?**

**Anyway, I NEED you guys to post suggestions for the endings in the comments section. Thanks.**

**As an apology for such a short chapter, I'm posting the next one's title: Meet Matsuri! Off to Vacation!**


	8. Meet Matsuri! Off to Vacation!

**Kanade's Point of View:**

"Gaara-sama!"

I heard a sing-songy voice echo down from the hall.

I wonder who that is. I don't remember that voice.

A girl with short-ish brown hair danced down the hall, shoving everyone out of the way.

I was balancing a basket of oranges on my head that I had planned to take to Tenmari, and here came the lady, ready to topple me over, oranges and all.

Maybe I'd be saved by me Kekkei Genkai, but the oranges wouldn't.

I could do nothing but wave my hands and say, "Whoa. WHOA! STOP!"

She pushed me and her hand went through me. I scattered, and the oranges did too.

I hurriedly ran to the rolling oranges and the empty basket and tried to pick them all up at once.

"Need some help?"

I turned around to see the Kazekage standing there with his arms crossed and looking quietly at me, a few sand hands ready to work."

"Thank you so much! I'd really appreciate it." I said, and put the oranges I had picked up in the basket.

With his help, My job was done immediately.

And then that brown haired lady whispered, "Who is that girl? She has the ugliest eyes."

"I heard that!" I growled.

"Tsubasa-san, this is Matsuri-san." the Kazekage pointed out.

I quickly changed my attitude. Don't want to make enemies in my job!

I bowed and said, "Nice to meet you, Matsuri-dono."

She looked at me, said 'Hmph.' and walked off.

"I hope we will be good friends!" I waved at her.

I turned back to delivering the oranges to Tenmari.

Later, when I was poking around in the music room, looking for a good sheet music, Matsuri came around.

"Well, if it isn't the orange girl." She said as she sat on the keys of the piano.

Without turning, I said, "Don't sit on the piano, please."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? I didn't hear you." she then set a foot on the keys and stood up, then she sat down, resting her butt on the top.

Voice quivering, I asked again, "Please don't sit on the piano."

She took the oboe that was leaning against the piano and dragged it across the top of the piano, making a terrible screeching noise.

I stood up, turned around. I saw my reflection in the piano. My eyes were shadowed by my bangs, and there was purple puffy lines under my eyes.

"I said...GET OFF, DAMN IT!" I screamed and tore off to the piano.

I caught another glimpse of myself before I rammed my head into her stomach. My eyes were red. I was crying.

She fell off the piano with a clatter, and I followed her, landed on my feet, and looked at her.

I said, "Would you like to try that again?" I smiled eerily and brushed my hair behind my ears.

She cried, "Go away!" and she crawled to the door.

I slowly shook my head and said, "Whew. I didn't know she was so rude. I thought the eye insult was merely a fact spoken out loud."

I instantly dropped to sleep the minute my head hit the branch. Sora fluttered to his branch and closed his eyes, too.

It's been three tiring days since I actually slept.

When I woke up, It was to the sound of my phone ringing.

I looked at the shadows-11:00 A.M.!

"SHOOT!" I yelled and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tsubasa speaking."

"Tsubasa-san, are you alright? I've been calling for a while now."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just woke up a little late."

"It's okay. We have a ten-day summer break."

I wiped my brow and breathed out.

"Whew. I thought I was late for a job."

"I'm calling you for a suggestion asking where we should go."

"Hmmm. We can head south and go to the beach."

"Who's going?" I asked again.

"Let's see... Temari, Kankuro, some of the councilmembers, Sari, and Matsuri."

I gulped and said, "Okay."

"We'll be leaving in an hour. Pack your things, and meet us outside my office."

"Aye."

"See you, Kazekage-dono."

"You too."

I hung up and kind of loosened my jacket zipper.

...Whew. I'm going to make friends with Matsuri tomorrow!

I packed up, putting my swimsuit in the bag I always use for missions, and threw in a shirt with our swim team logo on it: two gray dolphins swimming around a yellow sun.

I also threw in this plain yellow shirt and a lemon-colored jacket I bought a few days ago. Then, I dropped in some white gym shorts and some navy ones. I brushed my hands off, then stuffed five packets of candied orange peels in there, and some assorted seeds.

"Ookay. Ready to Roll!" I pumped my fist up and down and put my backpack on. Sora fluttered on my shoulder and cooed.

I hopped off of my tree and ran wildly to the Castle of Sand.

A girl holding a dark green duffel was standing there.

I bowed. "Your name must be Sari! Nice to meet you."

She bowed emotionlessly. "Nice to meet you."

Temari arrived right after, carrying a huge truckful of luggage.

"Hey, Tsubasa and Sari! Pull this for me." She pointed to the huge pile of bags and boxes.

I nodded, and set my hands on it.

Soon, the council members and the Kazekage and Kankuro arrived, each one carrying something.

"Temari-dono, I think you should hold a little by yourself." I remarked.

"Where's Matsuri?" inquired Sari.

"She's here." replied a random person.

"Matsuri-chan! How're you doing?" Sari ran forward to embrace her.

"Fine."

"Well, we should stop sitting here and waiting. Move on!" Temari yelled.

After, maybe an hour of trudging to the resort we were booked in, we filled up the waiting room, sweaty and tired.

"Okay. Rooms 427, 428, 429, 502, and 510 which is a bedroom with two twin beds. And also, the dining hall has been cleared out to make a huge bedroom with about twenty beds in there." Temari read off the cards. "You people are sleeping in the dining hall" She waved to the council people, "And we are sleeping in the rooms."

She turned to me. "Tsubasa, which room do you want?"

I shrugged. "510, then, because it's easy to remember."

"I'll take 427!" Matsuri shouted.

"I'm going to get 428!" Sari shouted.

"429, then." Kankuro sighed.

"Alrighty then, that leaves me with 502." Temari snatched the card for herself.

"I'll go with 510." the Kazekage said.

"Then it's decided!" Temari said. "You people can just do whatever you want."

A cheer rose from our huge crowd, and they stampeded off.

I put my hands behind my back and sighed, "Man, I'm hungry."

I walked off to our room, which was quite far away, and opened the door.

"WOW!" Perfect pillows, perfect blankets, perfect tables, perfect everything. There was even a card sticking out of the white orchids and the table that said, "Welcome."

"WOW!" I said again.

The Kazekage was behind me, arms folded, saying, "You've never been in a resort?"

I replied, "NEVER!"

He smiled a little, and said, "Well, you have now."

I looked at a map sitting on the kitchen counter.

"There's a pool this big? And there's a track that goes around it! There's a long jump pit in a corner, a hot spring in the other, and training grounds in the other two!" I hopped up and down enthusiastically.

"The sea is within walking distance." the Kazekage said.

"That too!" I exclaimed.

I am totally putting on my swimsuit. And going swimming.

I went into the bathroom to change, and pulled on my one-piece team suit with the usual circle in the center of the back to reduce drag. It was a standard suit, a gray swimsuit with white outlines of the dolphins swimming around the sun.

I pulled on the lemon jacket, pulled on the navy shorts, and tied my hair, then draped the provided towel around my shoulders. I don't use goggles, and only use swim caps for swim meets.

I came out, and there was the Kazekage, holding his swimwear.

I smiled, told him that I'd be at the pool, then grabbed my key and headed out.

Temari had beat me to the pool, and she instantly headed to the hot springs. She'd been looking forward to that all along.

I set my towel and clothes on this adorable wicker chair, and stretched a little.

"Aha! Kazekage-dono, you're here!" Kanade jumped up out of her chair. She'd just bought a glass of water with orange slices sticking out of it.

He was wearing a slightly faded dark-red pair of swim trunks.

Many of the other people were there, too, swimming, drinking beverages, running, in the hot springs. Temari was sitting in a chair wearing a two-piece, trying to achieve a healthy barley-colored tan, and Kankuro was sitting in a chair (with no makeup and without his puppet outfit), eating some curiously purple hamburger steak.

After setting his towel in a chair, the Kazekage asked, "How about a race?"

Kanade replied with a happy, "A race?! I'm in!"

The other Sand Siblings suddenly froze.

"Gaara, you're asking for trouble right there." Kankuro stopped eating and looked at the Kazekage.

Temari laid back in her chair and said, "Let him learn. I'll be the judge of this race."

Kanade smiled. "Since this is a 50-yard pool, we'll be omitting the flip-turn."

"GO!" Temari shouted from behind.

Kanade swung her arms back, and launched herself a full ten feet from the side of the pool into the water in a perfect streamline.

Three underwater butterfly kicks, and she was already a fourth finished.

Just surfacing, a plume of white water followed her as she kicked furiously to the other side while moving her arms in a perfect freestyle swim motion, throwing out water at the end of each stroke.

She reached the other side, shook her head back and forth, and excitedly hopped up out of the pool.

Kanade's Point of View:

"I BEAT MY RECORD!" I screamed as I threw water up.

The Kazekage had just finished, and he chuckled a little.

He turned around and called, "Kankuro, I understand what you mean by trouble now."

My best fifty time was 10.20, and I got a 9.45.

"I GOT WITHIN THE TENS!" I screamed again.

Temari sat back up and said, "The first born of the firstborns in the Tsubasa Clan is known for their terrifying leg power and inhuman right shoulder power.

I turned around after I hopped out, showing my the back of my neck to them, lifting my ponytail to show the mark of the firstborns in my clan. It was simply a rooster throwing it's head back, crowing.

"What happened to your back, Tsubasa-san?" the Kazekage-dono asked.

Damn it!

I wasn't supposed to show them_ that_.

"Ah... it's nothing." I smiled a weak smile and untied my hair. My stomach suddenly hurt.

I took a short shower to get the chlorine out, and changed into my shinobi wear. Then I felt much better.

I went back for supper, and the Kazekage followed me.

I rolled my sleeves up. "Well, supper's getting nowhere, so I'll cook it! What's your favorite food?"

"...Gizzards. Chicken Gizzards."

There was a long pause, and I replied, "This might be offensive, but that's just plain nasty. I'm a vegetarian. Plus, the sacred animal of our clan is the Chicken."

There was another long pause.

I suggested, "How about some Fucha-ryori? It's pretty good, in my opinion." Fucha-ryori is a vegetarian dish.

I opened some drawers and was pleased to find plates there.

I quickly prepared it after asking some of the people in the halls for some supplies.

"Sesame tofu...Kudzu vine...onions..." I looked over the dish and nodded. It consisted of two plates of stir fried vegetables and two bowls of broth.

I plopped the stuff on the table and said, "Hope you like it!"

I broke my chopsticks and said, "Thanks for the Meal!"

"Thanks for the Meal."

He looked up at me with the panda eyes, "You can cook, huh."

"I sure do!" I said, stuffing my face.

He looked up. "My mother used to cook."

"Mine did, too." I finished first, and I heard a knock on the door, so I opened it. I saw what I needed-five clay flowerpots with dirt in them.

After the Kazekage finished, I carried the plate to the sink.

I took the pots to the table, and stuck a seed in each of them, orange; apple, pear, grape, and peach pit.

For the grape, I stuck in another stick for the vine to climb.

"No better dessert than fruit fresh off the branch!" I said.

_"Light Release: Light of Life!" _The fruit seeds went and grew up in five seconds.

We were soon picking what we wanted to eat and popping them into our mouths.

After we were full, I set them in a corner of the room for them to produce more fruit.

I was still gnawing at a peach, so he asked, "What's your favorite food?"

"Eh? Oranges. Then Potatoes. Then Spinach."

"Tsubasa-san." He looked back at me. I looked at him. His eyes were strangely blue and hypnotizing.

I could only answer, "What?"

"Tell me, what's that scar on your back?"

I lowered my head. "Very well. I'll tell you."

"When I was little at the age of one, my mother died after giving birth to my brother and sister. They were twins. Her body was weak." I whispered.

"My mother was kind and gentle, but had the will of a strong buffalo. She was a genius in solving arithmetic problems and memorized everything she saw."

I started again, "My dad was a potter, and he was famous. However, his works of art only sold for a little money. My dad also loved to bake."

"He was sometimes mean, but he had 'a method to his madness.' After he raised my brother and sister to the age of six, my Pa...died. Just like that. He went to sleep one day and never woke up."

"I kept my siblings alive. I searched for a job, used my talent for music to get a job. But we were still poor."

"My brother was lively, oh, so lively! But he was stupid. Blessed with strength, not intelligence. He had brown hair and orange eyes. He loved to balance rocks on his head. I taught him Light Release and how to fish, and how to climb trees. But after my dad died, my little brother disappeared. I woke up to find his bed empty. He never came back."

"My little sister never stood up before. Her legs couldn't take it. Blessed with intelligence, not strength. After she learned the meaning of her name, she'd say her mood in the form of a weather forecast." I laughed a little.

"I prayed that she wouldn't leave the day before she disappeared. She only shook her head."

"Cloudy, with a chance of rain," She said.

"When I discovered she was gone, I was in a frenzy. She had a white jacket on her bed with a note attached to it that said, "With love from Hiyori." "

"I grabbed the jacket to my chest and ran away. People tried to kill me, and that's how I got that on my back." I lifted my jacket and peeled away the ninja outfit to reveal two scars, one reaching from my left shoulder to my right upper leg, and from right shoulder to left upper leg. It formed a perfect cross under my mark of the firstborns, intersecting at my back.

"Simple story, huh?" I asked sadly. "I was almost always alone, looking for food, trying to live."

"I used to be a jinchuuriki, too. Everyone ignored me. But I survived the extraction of Kokuo-dono."

The Kazekage suddenly drew back. "You...survived the extraction of the Gobi? The five-tails?"

I nodded.

I felt a lump in my throat. I leapt onto the bed, and buried my head in my hands.

"I'm...sorry. I'm really sorry. I loved my parents." I sniffled.

I felt a hand on my back, and looked up to see the Kazekage looking down at me.

"I know that pain..." he started.

I took his hand and shook it. "So do I."

But I wiped my tears away and said, "Life treats you well whether you like it or not, though." I smiled happily. "You just have to love your life."

"Yes," he said. "Yes."


	9. The Last Day of Vacation!

"I heard there's a cafe here, let's go!" Kanade heard some girls her age point to a cafe and run inside.

It was raining, and Kanade loved the rain. The Sand Siblings hated rain. They followed her anyway.

"Who doesn't love ra-a-ain?!" She sang as she stomped around in the puddles.

"I don't, and neither does Crow." Kankuro sighed. Kanade said, "Since you guys hate falling water so much, we can stop by that coffee

shop that those girls were talking about earlier. Maybe the rain will clear up."

Temari said as she walked inside, "Hmph. This weather sucks. I thought it'd never rain at the beach."

Soon, they were drinking cups of coffee, nice and warm. Kanade had ordered a few graham crackers and was munching happily.

"C'mon, people. Lighten up! Just need a little good attitude." She shook her rain off, and landed on the Kazekage.

"Sorry!" came the blunt apology.

"It's alright." the Kazekage chuckled and told his older sister and brother, "Tsubasa-san is right."

"Hey, hey! The sun came out already! Let's go eat outside!"

Temari only tersely said, "I'm goin' back to the resort."

"So am I." Kankuro followed.

**Kanade's Point of View:**

Well, _they _were sure in a bad mood today.

the Kazekage stayed, luckily, so we sat down on one of the benches outside, watching people pass by.

We were finished with our snack, so we just sat. I thought it was boring, so I cleared my throat.

_"Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Furikaeru to minna ha tooku_  
_Sore demo atashi ha aruita Sore ga tsuyosa datta_  
_Mou nani mo kowaku nai Sou tsubuyaite miseru_  
_Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_  
_Kodoku sae Aishi waratterareru you ni Atashi ha tatakau n da_  
_Namida nante misenai n da_

_Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Iku saki ni ha gake ga matteta_  
_Sore demo atashi ha aruita Tsuyosa no shoumei no tame_  
_Fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze Ase de SHATSU ga haritsuku_  
_Itsuka wasurete shimaeru nara Ikiru koto sore ha tayasui mono_  
_Bougyaku no kanata he to ochite iku nara Sore ha nigeru koto darou_  
_Ikita imi sura kieru darou_

_Kaze ha yagate naideta Ase mo kawaite_  
_Onaka ga suite kita na Nani ka attakke_  
_Nigiyaka na koe to tomo ni ii nioi ga yatte kita_

_Itsumo hitori de aruiteta Minna ga matte ita_

_Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_  
_Sore demo ii Yasuraka na kono kimochi ha Sore wo nakama to yobu n da_  
_Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo wasurete doko ka de ikiteru yo_  
_Sono toki ha mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo_  
_Futsuu no onna no ko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu yo"_

_"I was always walking alone, When I turned around everyone was far behind_  
_Even so I kept walking, That was what strength was_  
_"I'm not afraid of anything anymore," I try to whisper to myself_  
_Everyone becomes alone someday living on only in memories_  
_So that I can love and laugh even in loneliness I will fight_  
_I will show no tears_

_I was always walking alone, A cliff waited for me at my destination_  
_Even so I kept walking as proof of my strength_  
_The strong wind blew against me, My shirt stuck to me with sweat_  
_If I can forget everything someday living will become so much simpler_  
_If I fall past oblivion that's just running away_  
_If only the meaning of having lived would disappear_

_Before long the wind died down and the sweat evaporated_  
_I've become hungry, Did something happen?_  
_Together with vibrant voices a pleasant scent came along_

_I was always walking alone, Everyone was waiting_

_Everyone becomes alone someday living on only in memories_  
_Even so it's fine, I will call these peaceful feelings my companions_  
_Living somewhere I will someday forget the days that I spent with everyone as well_  
_At that time I won't be strong anymore_  
_With the weakness of a normal girl tears will overflow"_

I felt a head on my shoulder, so I turned around.

_"Wha? Kazekage-dono?" _He had his head on my shoulder, and his eyes were closed.

I could do nothing but kind of wait. I mean, it's kinda rude to wake someone up. I thought that he never slept! Oh, wait. That's right.

Shukaku-dono was extracted.

Anywho, I put his head on my lap and then I waited. And waited. And waited. The sun had started to set, and I grew really tired.

"Awww, man. When do we get to go home?" I yawned.

There was a jolt on my lap, and he woke up.

"You awake?" I asked. "Let's go home."

The Kazekage suddenly stood up and looked around. "I'm sorry, Tsubasa-san. Your voice was really different from the last time you sang a song, and it was kind of captivating."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We slowly, slowly trudged home. My left leg was trembling uncontrollably because I didn't move it for a while, and my back was sore.

"Man, I'm tired." I fell on my bed after we came into our room. "I guess we're leaving tomorrow."

The Kazekage nodded slowly.

"That's it for me. I'm going to see the Sandman...Haha. Get the pun?" I said as I took my jacket off and folded it then put it next to my bed.

I lay on top of the covers and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes an stretched. The Kazekage was looking out the window, and it was about 7:00.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

__I summoned Chidori in her shrunken form, so she was the size of an average chicken.

"Tada-chan?" She looked up at me. "How's life?"

I bent down. "Look here, Chii. You need to lay two eggs. I'm making breakfast."

"Okay!"

She nestled down under the bed, and I cheerfully turned to face my boss.

"So you have a chicken that you have a contract with, huh?" He asked.

I beamed. "Yep! I also have two more summons."

I summoned Torio and Kotori. They happened to be arguing.

"Without my brilliance, you would get nowhere." Torio said.

"Without my battle skills, your jabbering would be useless!" Kotori shot back.

_"Nya, nya-nya, nyanyanya, nya nya-nya...Nya..."_

__We had some nice background noises going on.

"This is Torio..." I flicked the black crow's head.

"And this is Kotori!" I flicked the white crow's head.

"And under the bed is Chidori!" I pointed. "She's making our breakfast."

After we packed our bags up, I thought it would be nice to go back first and do some extra work.

"I want to train some more, so I'll be going first!" I said to the people that were coming soon.

I mounted Chii, and we raced off.

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG. This is the ending song to Angel Beats! It's called Brave Song, sung my Aoi Tada. Truly beautiful song. Anyway, I know what to do for the ending of this fanfic now, so it's ok :)**

**Enjoy!**


	10. A Match! We're Going Home

**Kanade's Point of View:**

I was practicing kicking poles in the Training Room, but no pole really stood after I kicked it. They should plant stronger trees. Anyway, I

was so busy trying to set them back up that I didn't notice someone at the door. I sheepishly turned around when I noticed and bowed.

"Gomen!"

"No, it's alright."

Thank god, It was the Kazekage. Anyone else would have killed me. Like Temari.

"Tsubasa-san, I lost in the swimming race when we were on vacation. How about a spar?"

I laughed. "Try not to kill my summoned animals like Temari did though, okay?"

A few moments later, we were in the Combat Room. It was really, really huge smelled like blood and sweat. I almost barfed.

The Kazekage was standing, maybe, a few yards away, arms crossed. "You said you were Jounin, right? I expect you to do better than some people.

Don't go easy on me."

"Aye!" I saluted.

With no comment whatsoever, he started.

_"Sand Drizzle!"_

_"Light Drizzle!"_

That got us nowhere. We were both standing there, arms crossed, unaffected by each other's attacks. Sand passed through me and into the wall behind me, and light hit his ultimate defense and scattered.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _

Out popped Chidori, stampeding off at the Kazekage, clucking.

She pressed one toe on the hem of his clothes and bent down, then snapped the tip of her beak shut on his arm. She pulled.

Well, I should've anticipated a sand clone.

He appeared right behind me, but I ain't planning to melt to depending on my Kekkei Genkai to protect me!

I spun around and delivered a punch with my left arm.

I made contact with sand.

But then again. Chidori lumbered over, and with her great crushing power she stepped through the defense and almost onto the Kazekage.

He used another defensive attack that floated over his head. What a surprise.

"Chii, that's good! You can go back now!"

Chidori nodded and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

"Hmm. Sand. Sand. Think. ARG, I'LL JUST FIGHT!"

Frustrated, I leapt forward and did a crystal technique on him, but the sand wrapped around him and shattered the technique.

I had at least gotten to his sand armour five times now, and I was getting impatient.

_"Sand Binding Coffin!"_

I could do nothing but run.

_"Light Release: Speed of Light!"_

I ran as fast as possible, leaving a trail of light everywhere I ran. If there was a mirror, I'd run even faster.

I felt a jerk on my foot and fell flat on my face, onto a pile of sand. Good thing it was soft. Damn. In all the confusion, I had accidentally turned off my Kekkei Genkai. I can do things like that.

"That wasn't bad at all." The Kazekage walked over. "You were the first person to break my armour five times."

He held a hand to me, so I pulled myself up. "Thanks."

I thought it'd be nice to go back to my tree for a while. The fluffy pink flowers had withered a while ago. The seeds were almost falling out.

It was September, and I needed to head back... I need to see my friends in the Hoshi, after all..

I decided to pack up, and leave. If I said anything though, who knows what would happen? So I needed to leave without a word.

Outside Suna, I took a look at it and smiled. I'm going home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Don't cry! Kanade is coming back! Guess when though...and She's coming with a friend! Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy lately.**


	11. The Party! Reunion

Temari glanced worriedly at a piece of paper. There was the guests attending, people that signed up for volunteer, (dance, music, foods,

etc.) There was still eight hours until the party, but she needed to get everything put together. And most of all...Tsubasa. There was a

name scratched in the paper with some type of grape juice that said, "Tsubasa 'Tada' Kanade". She left without a word in early

September, and she would be coming back?

_"Huumm...dee la dooo..." _A beautiful song voice traveled down the hall. Suddenly, there was a huge clatter, and someone shrieked, "I'm

so sorry!"

No mistaking it, it was Tsubasa.

Temari sprinted down the hall and into a bewildered Tsubasa Kanade. Same ol' person, same ol' dress, same ol' looks. behind her

puffed another girl with orange hair and brown eyes. Kanade looked at Temari, and threw her head back in a laugh, and laughed a powerful, meaningful

laugh. "TSUBASA KANADE IS BACK ON THE SPOT!"

**Kanade's Point of View:**

Aha! It feels so nice to be back. I even had convinced one of my BFFs, Tanimoto Suzuki. I call her Jingles because Suzuki means 'bells.' We will participate

in the Music Competition thing in the party! Guess what date it is? THE KAZEKAGE-DONO'S BIRTHDAY!

I LOVE BIRTHDAYS. Period. I absolutely adore celebrations! Here I was, January 19, carrying a huge lump of musical instruments on my back. Temari

'tsk tsked' and shook her head.

"Mataku, I thought you'd change over the winter! And look at you. This is a formal dress party, please!"

My face dropped. "I...don't have any."

Temari inspected me, then whistled.

Out jumped some people who began hurriedly to measure me.

"Whoa! I can sew, you know! I can sew really well, too!" I shook my hands at them as if telling them that they didn't have to.

"We're just glad you're back!" they smiled up at me with a real smile and carried a squirming, squalling me down the hall into the dressing room.

I protested after looking at their design of the dress, a fishtail dress that was tightly gathered at the knees and had ruffles at the hem, made out of

gold silk, with a rather large golden ribbon that I could tie at the back. I couldn't walk faster than a snail if I put that on. I wanted a nice white cotton

dress that was something I could wear everyday.

But...they shook their heads no and wrapped the tape measure around my waist, making me laugh hysterically, tightly pulled at the corset that they

had put me in and almost strangled me, then started sewing. I was dying to die.

Some hair peoples that Temari had magically summoned pulled at my hair as I sat gasping for air at the mirror. Some makeup peoples Temari had

summoned brushed a shimmery eyeshadow under my eyebrows, and someone commented that my natural blush looked amazing. They carefully

put a light pink lip gloss on me and carefully looked me over.

By this time, the dress was finished (wow!) and someone had ordered some matching shoes, some strappy high heels that were gold.

They fitted the dress on, pulled my shoes on, and I stood up. I almost fell down. About twenty helper people caught me. I had no

experience with high heels. I stood up at the full-length mirror, and I hardly recognized myself. My black hair had been washed and dried, then braided

and sat on top of my head in a crown braid, and my eyes looked more awake than they should be. (I stayed up all night practicing) My lips were rosy

and smooth, and my dangerously long nails had been trimmed and soaked.

And the dress! It was made out of pretty golden silk, and it was, well, a really tight strapless fishtail dress. It got bigger and wider towards my feet,

and sat on top of my shoes. There was a gold ribbon that some person tied neatly in a bow at the back. My shoes were glittery and shiny gold. This

had been accomplished in what, 6 hours? That's quite fast. Then, I had a huge argument about shoes or no shoes. I lost, though, so I teetered out.

Suzuki came out a little dazed looking from another dressing room with a honey colored trumpet dress with a tiny cocoa colored fabric bouquet sitting

at her hip, hair curled at the edges with a brown rose hair clip thing sitting on her head, looking more awake than she should've been, and some satin

brown flats that she showed me because her dress was covering her shoes. We laughed at each other.

We carefully made our way to the dining room with this huuuuuge long table. I went around and saw my name plate sitting next to Temari's, which was

next to the Kazekage-dono's, who was sitting at one end of the table. I was glad that Jingles sat right across me, next to Kankuro.

Guess what- I took a sneak peek at who was sitting on the other side of me and there was Fishy's name! Whoo! What luck! I had seated myself and

everyone was too. The Kazekage had made his entrance last, one of the rare times I don't see him with his gourd. He was wearing a standard white

suit and tie. Sensible, unlike mine. Are they purposely trying to make me suddenly trip?

Fishy was wearing a plain suit and tie, too. He'd stare at me and yell, "Tada-chan is wearing shoes!" I'd pull him down and nearly pour my plate of

salad over his head.

So everyone was chatting away when that huge tiered cake arrived. It was a huge cake. Probably the largest in the world. It had a base diameter of

like 5 feet and there was 12 tiers. Every tier was decorated with flowers and little puffs of frosting and stuff.

After we ate the cake, there was plenty of leftovers left. I suggested we give the stuff to the Hopeless Corner and everyone agreed.

There was present time, one of my favorite times. I saw Temari hand the Kazekage a small box, which he opened and inside was a piece of wood

perfectly cut to make a little statue of the gourd that he carried around. Kankuro gave him a stack of, I remember, Kakashi-dono's used Make-Out

Tactics book. Suzuki had given a chunk of the dirt in the crater at the Hoshi, nothing much, simple but meaningful.

I was jumping out of my seat as I placed a pot on the table. Everyone glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I held up a seed and stuck it in the dirt,

then-

_"Light Release: Light of Life!"_

The seed grew into a miniature form of an orange tree, not too small, big enough to hold five normal oranges. It shifted from a beautiful blood orange

to a valencia orange to a Navel orange to the cara cara orange. I proudly held it up and said, "I made this seed! It's immortal, and never withers!

What orange do you like, Kazekage-dono?"

"I like...the Tachibana orange."

The tree turned into a Tachibana orange tree.

A murmur rose from the crowd.

"I hope you like it!" I cheerily handed the pot over.

The pot was accepted, and carefully placed next to the Kazekage's seat.

Present after present, there became a huge pile next to the chair. I could see Fishy's 32-pack of instant ramen, Suzuki's hand-made jar of cookies,

some person's extravagant gift of a huge stone cherub, and this pretty, pretty little tree made out of green crystal.

The festivities would start soon. I had read Temari's paper, and it showed:

_Dance Competition_

_Music Competition_

_Speed Drawing Competition_

_Footrace_

_Free Dance_

I was so excited for the Music Competition and the Footrace! I signed up for both, but knowing that many people had come all over the Ninja World to

compete and have fun, I was in for some competition.

I had also signed up to help with the orchestra as one of the trumpeters for the Dance Competition, so I slipped behind a curtain and pulled out my

shiny brass trumpet and blew a few times.

The Dance was amazing.

Some people had acted out some scenes in ballet, like when Fishy-dono (actually, Fishy was in the act himself) fought the Shukaku-dono and the

Kazekage.

The one where they fought the ninja and Seimei from Takumi Village was the winner. I couldn't help but stand up and clap too, then I nearly fell on top

of a dude that was polishing his trumpet.

I had to try and hurry back to fetch all of my instruments, because Suzuki and I would be using a variety of instruments for the Music Competition.

There was a piano, a harmonica, a violin, a banjo, a guitar, and some bells and other percussion stuff that Suzuki was in charge of.

* * *

Kanade was nearly dying with excitement as she sat in the seats to watch the first musical performance.

_"Ladeeez and Gentlemen. For the Music Competition for the Kazekage-sama's Birthday festival, we first have Tsubasa Hiyori and Tsubasa Hiroki, playing Grief _

_and Sorrow!"_

Kanade suddenly froze and looked up at the spotlight.

Tsubasa Hiyori. Tsubasa Hiyoki. She knew those two names more than anyone else. She looked into the light. She was sitting next to the Kazekage,

and he wondered why she stopped bouncing all of a sudden.

There- A female and a male, of maybe, 15 or 14 walked up. They had pale yellow eyes and brown-red hair. They looked almost identical to each other.

Tsubasa Hiyori (the female) walked up slowly, taking her time to the beautiful white baby grand piano on the stage, and laid her hands on it.

Tsubasa Hiroki (the male) Picked up his violin and quietly stood up next to the mic.

Hiyori started playing. The piano notes were calm and gentle, all nicely played. After a short start, Hiroki drew his bow across the violin and played,

each note touching each audience's heart.

The Kazekage turned to Kanade. She was still staring straight ahead. Two hands were clapped over her mouth, and tears were rolling down her face

and onto the ground.

The piece ended with a flourish, and they bowed. Kanade quietly stood up, face dark.

She bolted straight to the stage, not making one misstep or tripping. She pushed people to the side, and jumped onto the stage. She opened her arms

and suddenly grabbed the twins in a bear hug.

The twins, after taking a glance at the face, that familiar face, started weeping, too.

After they wiped their faces, Kanade turned to the crowd and waved jovially.

"I found my siblings again!"

The Kazekage was sitting, taking it all in, collected. So these two were her siblings.

The host called name after name, and finally he came to Kanade.

"Next, we have Tsubasa Kanade and Tanimoto Suzuki, performing four pieces: Alone, Homecoming, Despair, and Cascade."

Hiyori went up and pulled his sleeve and whispered in his ear.

"Why, of course you may! Ladies and Gentlemen, lets add these two twins into the group."

The clapping was deafening.

Kanade sat on a chair and drew the Harmonica to her lips. Hiyori picked up the banjo, Hiroki took the clappers, and Suzuki took the bells.

Kanade blew.

A beautiful river of notes floated in the audience's ears, and they closed their eyes quietly.

In the middle, there was a little bit of bells that were rung, and returned to the harmonica melody.

After the end, they paused for a second, Kanade got the banjo, Hiyoki the violin ( like earlier) and Hiyori grabbed the flute and handed another set of

bells to Suzuki. They started with a welcoming harmony, the lovely tune. When they played Despair with Kanade holding the flute and Hiyoki the violin,

the audience was sniffling and sighing.

Cascade. They joined hands, put down their instruments, and offered for the people to join them. Kanade was the lead singer, with everyone singing

with them. The Kazekage was swept up with them, and his hand was grabbed by someone's hand. He looked to the right and there was Kanade,

smiling from ear to ear, grinning so much that her cheekbones seemed to not be able to hold her face together. She was singing with a powerful,

happy, golden voice like the girl she was.

She watched every competition with delight with her siblings, and of course, she won the footrace.

It was late in the night, so she saluted the Kazekage and thanked him for such a nice birthday, and bowed over and over again.

On the top of a sand dune, with her siblings walking before her, she turned back and laughed one happy laugh. "Thanks a bunch, Kazekage-dono!

Happy Birthday!"

And she turned back, yelled, "Wait a moment! WAAIIIT!" to her sister and brother, then three different laughs could be heard, fading into the night.

The Kazekage thought quietly to himself, "Three long-lost siblings..._.have been united!"_

* * *

__**Author's Note:**

**:D So did you like it? I adore parties, so I couldn't help throwing one in with the return of Tada and her siblings. I'm very busy lately, so I'll try my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	12. It All Comes to Not Listening

**Kanade's Point of View:**

I loved life with my siblings. We'd practice our instruments every day now that I was motivated to play, and we'd all build sand castles

around our tree. Those two didn't want to live in a tree, so they went and got some rooms in the Castle of Sand. (The huge one)

I'm so happy, it's beyond words describing it. I'd perch happily in my tree, singing "My Most Precious Treasure" while strumming the guitar

I had hung up there. Life was really pleasant.

Some days, I'd have a huge mission and the Kazekage-dono would sometimes take me out to, for example, a cafe (although I really wanted to go to

the pet vendor again that day) and we'd chat about stuff. Finance, Economics, Politics, blah. I disliked those things but just went along under Temari-

dono's glare. And also, I love the graham crackers there. Or maybe, my sister would drag me outside to some fancy store and spend all her money that

she saved buying another dress for me like the other one Temari ordered for me. That dress, I'd protect with my life, no joke.

She'd pull something that I didn't even agree to and speed me off to another huge store, with people dressing your hair. My hair, as far as I'm

concerned, didn't need dressing. And then we'd yak long hours about shoes or no shoes, but I usually won as the older one.

Hiroki was much more agreeable. We'd train together and look at the stars at night. Little bros are really cool.

Suzuki sometimes would quietly brush by my tree and set some flowers down or something, or with an appointment to practice.

* * *

One day, I was sitting in a tree, whistling a tune. Whew, this dude ran straight into me and caught me off guard. I had turned my Kekkei Genkai off

because I was, well, HUMMING IN A TREE. What else could go wrong?

I fell off the tree. I tried to grab on to a branch but I failed. The other guy was holding tightly on to my leg, adding weight. We both fell off the tall tree

with a huge _crash. _

I jerked up, but my shoulders were bothering me. The other person had his butt right on top of my chest.

"Get! ...Ow. Off! Yargh. OF ME." I wheezed. He clumsily lifted his arse and bowed apologetically. He said he was playing tag. Oh, well.

I couldn't get up, because I could tell my scapula was broken. Which is ok, considering my thick skin. *cough*

Either way, the dude was able to lug me off to the Suna Hospital, where they did all kinds of non-Light Healing stuff. This is why I love my Bloodline

Limit. The Kazekage was called immediately which annoyed me, because he had better things to do. But I had my torso all wrapped up, so I could do_  
_

almost nothing. He seemed kinda serious, (not like he never was, but he looked more serious-ish) and he sat in one of the chairs across the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I could only laugh. "What, I don't look alright? I'm fine. A while and I'll be jumping all over the place. Also, we heal really fast ourselves. Maybe...a day?"

A slight chuckle came from across the room. "I can expect this from my assistant."

"You got that right!"

"Taaaadaaaa!" Sis and Bro were running into the room, arms flailing, light beams crazy. "You okay?" They synced.

"Today's weather is partly cloudy!" Hiyori said.

"Yes, I'm good."

I thought I should sleep because you heal faster like that, so I shooed them off. "Ok, ok. I'm going to go see Sandman..." I shot a glance to the

Kazekage. "...the Sandman. Get it? Haha."

He stood up, and walked out the door. "Hn. A pun, huh? A really unique one at that. Nice one, Tsubasa-san. I'll use that as a good luck charm."

"See you!" I tried to wave.

I probably slept for more that I thought I should, because when I woke up it was the same exact time. "Whew, I was lazy, no?"

The entire room was empty. I could wiggle my shoulders now, and they didn't hurt. See what I mean? The Tsubasa Clan, being good healers, heal fast

themselves. I wondered where everyone was. I unwrapped the bandages and slowly stretched my shoulders. I added a little boost by healing

myself and then I was as good as new. Wait a sec...

I remember that a few days ago the Kazekage mentioned something about me being in a 'unit'. But I was stuffing my face with crackers. It all comes to

not listening. Ah, that's right. The "Healing Unit, Medical Division." and he also mentioned...The 4th Shinobi War?!

No way! I wasn't listening at all! I really need to take off now. And I mean_ now._

I sped off at the speed of light, grabbing a headband that sat next to my bed that read, "Shinobi" in kanji, threw on my jacket, and my shinobi outfit.

Please, please! Make it there in time! _Make it there in time!_


	13. 4th Shinobi World War

**Kanade's Point of View:**

I had grabbed my medical bag hanging from my tree and slung it over my shoulder, then sped off the the speed of light. When I heard the

voice of my boss, I decided to stop running and let the momentum of my running carry my to the huge crowd at his feet. When he slightly

turned towards me, I beamed at him and he smiled.

I made my way into the crowd, and spotted Shizune. I waved my arms and she breathed a sigh of relief, then beckoned for me to stay

quiet. She was the captain of the Medical Support Division, and I was one of the healers. Glad I wasn't too late.

The speech ended, and I went over to her and she told me my job. I quickly nodded and followed the rest of the Medical group which was

following my boss. From above, I'm sure, we looked magnificent.

* * *

Kanade was horrified. She saw. She personally saw Neji get killed. She had tried to help. She could transfer her life to his. But life didn't

work out like that. Neji had told her to go and protect the rest of the world, not just him. She looked around, and there were many

shinobi falling around her. She was despairing. In the background, the Kages were battling Madara.

She heard- a terrible sizzle.

She whipped her head around, and Susano'o was bringing a sword down on the Kages. Without thinking, she rushed over.

* * *

**Kanade's Point of View:**

I suppose it's suicide, but I can throw away my life, if it's for five more, five more important ones. I was running so fast it was hard to

see right. I crashed into the sword head-on in midair.

Pain shot through my body. Blood ran into my eye, and I head a terrible cracking noise above my left eye and my neck. But the sword

kept on moving. I spun around on one arm and tried to kick it to one side. My leg exploded with pain, and there was a strange sucking

sound near my knees.

_This has got to do it._

With all my strength, I thrust my right arm forward, and pain ran through my hands up my arms. My knuckles that were broken and

bloodied was the last that I remember.

* * *

"Tsubasa-san! Tsubasa-san!"

A voice called to Kanade. She opened her right eye, and tried to open her left. She grimaced from the hurt. She felt like someone threw

a spear through her left eye. The Kazekage was holding her up, and her right arm was a strange purple color, with lumps all over it.

It was still clenched in a fist. Her legs were in the same condition. She was almost washed in blood.

"Hello, guys!" she struggled to stay cheery. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone but you." the Kazekage softly replied.

"Ah...little old me. Psh, I can go die. It's good." She said happily.

"How can you say that?" he demanded.

"Because...so many others did. Why can't I leave if others did?"

Her sister and her brother stood to her side, weeping.

"Maybe I'll leave. Maybe I won't. You peeps are much more important than me."

She coughed up a large amount of blood. "But before I go, If I do, let me tell you something." She leaned up to the Kazekage and

whispered in his ear something. His eyes widened and she chuckled a little.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a circle of faces, the faces of her friends.

The Kazekage drew up in disbelief. Tears streamed down his face, but he remained calm.

_She was like...an exact copy of Naruto. A second candle that brightened his day, any day._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**;_; Don't cry! Kanade might be alive! Read and find out! This is a short chapter, sorry! I was occupied with my studies.**


	14. The Hope of Kanade

_"I heard that she can be healed by a flower...a flower..."_

_Eh? What's this?_

_...That's right. I remember..._

_I headbutted the sword that Susano'o wielded, and then kicked it, then punched it..._

I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Who's there?" I called.

I opened my eyes halfway, but all I saw was black...black. Damn. I lifted my left arm. Still good. I felt a strange emptiness where my right arm was and

where my legs were. I lifted my hand and touched my right arm. I found out that I'd lost my right arm. I reached down painfully to my legs. My right leg

was completely cleaved off, from my waist. My left leg was gone just above my knee. I reached my left hand up, feeling for something. I felt a face. Soft

hair. The Kazekage.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

I tried to sit up. I couldn't do that without my right leg, so I asked, "Can someone prop me up?"

I felt sand shifting under me, and I was sitting up, but tilted to one side.

"Hey, you're pretty tough for pulling through, huh, Tada?" I heard...Bro! He must be here.

"Bro? Hey, Bro! What happened again? I remember everyone crowding around me..."

"Tada! Everyone watched you lose consciousness and thought you died! But Sakura-san told us that you still had a chance. Today is partly cloudy."

that was definitely Sis.

I laughed. I felt something warm run down my cheeks. Tears?

"So, Bro, Sis. What body parts am I missing?"

"You've lost your sight, your right arm, your left leg from your knee and your mobility in the remaining leg parts. You've lost your entire right leg, and

mobility in your hip." Sakura concluded somewhere behind all this.

I could feel more tears running down my face, and someone wiping it away. I knew it was the Kazekage.

"Fishy. Fishy? Naruto!" I called. "You there?" I heard of clatter and someone saying, "Move it-ttebayo! I need to see my best friend!"

I sighed a little, and held my left arm out. I could feel a presence. It smelled like ramen.

"I can't see my hand...put your face in it." Fishy leaned down, and I felt across his face. Blue eyes, spiky hair, that nose..I can feel everything.

"Nicely done, Tada-chan." He smiled, I could feel his cheek moving.

I set my hand back down and leaked some more tears.

"Hey...Suzuki? Jingles?" A hand took mine.

"Nice job, Tada. Nice job, BFF." I could feel someone else's tears on my neck.

"Don't cry. I'm alive!" I reached up and felt a nose. I reached to the left and brushed a tear away.

I set my hand back down and said, "To all those that helped me...Thanks."

Sakura said, "Tada-chan, there's a herb that can heal anything...everything. We're trying to get that for you."

Sis grabbed my hand and said, "Don't worry. We'll get your arms and legs and sight back. Today the thunder is booming with determination."

I shook my head and smiled at the direction of the Kazekage.

"Are all the Kage-donos fine?"

"Thanks to you, yes."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god...thank god."

It suddenly fell very quiet...probably because all of them left.

"...Hello?" I asked.

"I'm here, Tsubasa-san."

I almost lost my hearing because of relief.

Suddenly, I felt something on my mouth.

_...Another mouth?!_

_It can't be..._

Kazekage-dono had deliberately pecked me on my mouth! When he lifted his head up, I felt like a tomato. No, really. I was speechless.

"You know, Tsubasa-san...Before you passed out, you said something. Do you remember?"

I shook my head.

He took my hand and traced the kanji on his forehead.

All of last night's memories came pounding at me, as clear as crystal: Madara's Rinnegan, Everyone, that painful headbutt...and I had said...

_"I love you."_

TO THE KAZEKAGE.

"Sorry." I hung my head.

"I really didn't mean t-"

My sentence was interrupted by the Kazekage's.

"I love you too, Tsubasa...no, Kanade...no, Tada."

I was getting so warm I swear steam was pouring out of my ears.

I recovered, though.

"I can just say the same to you! Where are the others?" I replied cheerfully.

"They went to fetch the flower...the Flower of Hope."

"But they didn't have to.." I said. I opened my eyes half way.

"You're important to all of us. We want to see you happy."

I gulped down a sob. "That's right. I can't run or swim anymore."

I said again, "Hey. Will you please bring me to the Music Room?

I was lifted on a bed of sand and propelled to the Music Room. There, I heard a squeaking.

_"Augh..Dammit! It won't come off."_

_Matsuri!?_

I called, "Matsuri-dono? Is that you?"

I heard a quiet "Oh Sh-!" and someone scampering off.

I smiled and chuckled. She was trying to get the oboe scrape off.

"Thank you, Matsuri-dono!" I yelled.

Down, far down the hall, I heard a quiet, "You're welcome...thank YOU."

I was set down on the piano bench and the Kazekage was supporting my back. I put out my left hand and with one finger, I tapped out the tune to

"Dango Daikazoku."

_"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku..."_

_"Dumpling, dumpling, dumpling, dumpling, dumpling dumpling, one big dumpling family..."_

I started. I had no heart to finish, though. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Tell me, Kazekage..Gaara-dono. What do my eyes look like?" I turned to him and opened my eyes full throttle. Even so, my left eye could only open

halfway.

"Your eyes are lifeless...brown-yellow, with no sparkle. And your left eye is halfway open." He said.

I closed my eyes and sighed, then leaned against him.

"I don't even feel like myself anymore." I said to him.

"Well, then. We should get going." I made an instinctive movement to turn around and stand up, but I could only push myself to one side.

Again, I was propelled by a bed of sand back to the infirmary bed.

And I could do nothing but wait...and recuperate. Sora was brought to me, that little bird that was first introduced to me as a little tiny runt. He was a

big bird now and he cooed smoothly on my head. I'd shake with emotion.

I wasn't allowed to sit in my tree anymore, and I accepted that. I mean, anyone would know that sitting in a tree with only a quarter of your body

functioning isn't a good idea.

Matsuri even brought some blooms from that tree, with their fluffy pink flowers. It was late July. I was aware that there was three days before my

birthday.

_"Oh, please. Even if it means giving up my arms, my sight, my legs, running, swimming, music. Please have them come back."_

I did a one-handed prayer.

I felt a presence in the room. I sniffed.

"I know it's you, Gaara. I can call you that, right?"

There was a creaky spring sound and I could tell that the bed had tilted to one side. His scent was even stronger.

"Yes, you may, Tada."

I replied, "You can call me that." I laughed a little and stopped suddenly. "Do you know when my birthday is?" I inquired. There was no answer.

"Okay, give it up. You do, don't you?" I squinted my eyes, not like I could see anything anyway, though.

I stiffly shifted my weight from right butt cheek to left butt cheek. I was transported to a new room, instead of an infirmary room because it's been,

what, three months since I got paralyzed? I wish I could see what the room looks like. I don't want to be living in a gloomy dark room, after all.

There was a strong scent of oranges in the room. Probably because people came by and peeled oranges for me too much. Otherwise, I had no

idea what the room looked like.

Another day passed slowly. Nothing to look at, can't move. I felt like an idiot. That's why time passed so slooooowly.

But then again, tomorrow was my birthday! After Fishy comes back, I'll have someone to talk to! I decided to sleep for the remainder of the day.

I jerked up again at, say, 4:00. I smelled Gaara. I looked around, and heard some whispering.

_"Crap...look at...well...least...I...happen...sure..."_

The words were muffled. I felt a hand on my cheek. I drew back in kind of a surprise, and sat up, then held the covers up to my chest.

"It's just me, Tada."

I relaxed at the Kazekage's voice, then tensed, then I felt a thump on my back and a strange numbness.

_Wait...what were they saying..._

I jerked up again at 7:00 in the morning and couldn't help but painfully grab something behind me and break it. I hated being put to sleep. The first

thing I'd do this morning will be to give the Kazekage a piece of my mind. No one, I tell you, no one makes me unconscious.

"TADA-CHAAAN!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" I roared back in fury. Wait. Whoops, that was Fishy.

"FISHY!" I yelled back. I felt two cold, mud-and-blood caked arms wrap around my neck.

"Happy Birthday!" He shouted and pressed something in my hand.

I felt it. It was warm, and soft. A flower!

"Gee, thanks, Fishy! A flower, huh? Can you put it in a vase for me?" I asked.

"No, no. Eat it!" He told me.

I put it into my mouth and chewed like a cow.

I felt queer. Like a strange itchiness at my stumps. And I wanted to rub my eyes out.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make the scratching stop. When I opened them again...

_Light shined in. Beautiful, golden, light. Color flooded in. The faces of my friends smiled down at me. I leaped out of bed, with my limbs intact as if nothing _

_happened._

"What..." I couldn't say how happy I was. My buddies were all messed up, nasty looking. Everyone, almost everyone I knew had gone to find the

Flower.

Tears poured down my face and dribbled into my collar. I stood up and bowed. I thought I'd never stop.

I turned around and there was the solemn, but soft face of the Kazekage, arms crossed, facing me.

I stopped crying, wiped my tears off, put on a huge grin, and started to chase Gaara.

"Never put me to sleep like that again! Maaan, you'll regret it!"

I had snatched his arm and was about to tackle him when he rolled me up in his arms. I was panting furiously and the sudden stop had made me

wheeze.

"Wheee." I coughed.

He let go of me, gently cuffed me on the head, and we both went back the way we came from, like one-third lovers, one-third friends, and

one-third assistants should.

My name is Tsubasa Tada Kanade, And I found out what Joy did!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**:DDD How did you guys like it? I'm finally finished with my first fanfiction!**

**I do not own Naruto or the music. However, I do own Tsubasa Kanade and the other characters I created.**


	15. Epilogue Wish them Happiness!

**Kanade's Point of View**

"Tada!" Temari's voice echoed through the halls.

"YES," I thundered back.

"I NEED YOU TO COME OVER," she screamed.

"COMING!" I shrieked back and lopped off.

Just as I skidded around a corner, I heard the one-and-only _squinch-squanch, squinch-squanch _accompanied by a tremendous puffing. It was without a

doubt: Kankuro. I was still slowly stopping to a halt when he came flying over and almost sent another crack through my skull. Nah, just kidding. He

hit my shoulder, sending me off guard because, well, he didn't _want_ to hurt me, he probably was sent on another of Temari's crazy missions and came

back with some stuff.

I was sent spinning because of the force on my left shoulder and almost out one of the huge windows that sat between three-feet intervals.

Lucky for me, my boss caught me by my left ankle just as I was about to say good-bye to the world again. Temari's room was, after all, on the 6th story.

He pulled me back, with some difficulty, because I was still clinging onto the top of the window. Self-defense, friends.

He lowered me and looked around at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and laughed.

He turned around and glared at Kankuro, who was sitting on the ground, rubbing on his head and grinning sheepishly.

I set a hand on the Kazekage and shook my head at him. I pulled Kankuro up and he trotted meekly into Temari's office with a "Thanks."

I went in, too, and there was Temari, sitting at her desk with Shikamaru next to her. I attacked.

"LITTLE DEER! 'Sup!" I bear hugged him. He was a full two years older than me, but then again! We were best buds. He helped with fetching the

Flower. I was grateful. I grabbed his head and wrapped my legs around his chest. He pried me off, then held me at a distance.

"...I thought that staying here was troublesome enough already."

I hung limply but looked at him dully. "If you stop complaining, you could've become a Jounin by now."

Temari lifted her head from her hands and shrugged. "That's what I said, but he ignored me."

"Wait a moment...are you guys..." I squinted my eyes and pointed an accusing finger.

Little Deer sighed and said no, but I could tell that the very, very tip of his ears were a beautiful shade of pink. Temari, however, said, yes and proudly

slung a arm over his shoulder.

I clapped my hands over my mouth and flew up into the air. Well, not really. I almost did. The Kazekage beamed and said, "Omedetou."

Temari pointed back. "And you, Kanade. Don't you like my brother?"

I probably flew another ten feet.

Temari laughed. "Well, I like you, you see. So YOU can like my brother as much as you want. The other ladies I'm pushing off."

I ran over and pumped her arm with all my might. "Thank you! Thank you!_ Thank you!_" I rummaged in my hoodie pocket and pulled out a tangerine.

"You can have this," I held it out. She peeled it and ate it in four bites, then swallowed the entire thing whole. I hooted in surprise, and she said, "I

bet you you can do better than that!"

I shrugged and laughed, and then said, "Is that all? All you wanted to talk about?" Temari nodded and shooed me off. My boss floated out after me.

She slammed the door shut, and right after I stepped away Kankuro came flying through the door. I quickly trotted away.

Let's go to Konoha again. I haven't been there in a while. It'd be so nice to see my fellows.

After the Kazekage and I arrived there, we were greeted by a mass of Leaf people. I could see Fishy being swept away from the crowd, Hinata who

was clinging onto Fishy's ankle, Lee and Guy-dono (who were trying to make their way towards me) and a bunch of other friends.

_What happened?_

_Tada-chan! You okay?_

_Hello...Tada._

_Let's hear about your brave deed!_

_You were a shield for all the Kages!_

_Look, the Kazekage-sama!_

_DOUBLE DYNAMIC ENTRY! It simply is the springtime of youth!_

_Thank you for what you did._

I was pummeled by these people. It was..well, warm-feeling. Not only had I protected the Kages, I had gotten my limbs and sight back.

You know? What Temari said earlier. She chose ME. Out of all the other ladies. It can't be because of my skills. No. Looks? Psh. There are plenty of nice

girls out there. Persona? I wasn't one to judge. However, I felt good that she said that. I was also aware that the Kazekage liked me. I mean, like,

us two together. We were friends and lovers. What a relationship.

Tsubasa Tada Kanade. Boy, have I lived to my fullest.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe I did it. I finished my first fanfic. Like, FINISH FINISH. Wow!**


End file.
